


Trying Something

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is done in Haiku style – 5,7,5. I apologize to anyone that might appreciate that type of verse as an actual means of creating art. This is just a gimmick and don't read if you're expecting art. This IS for a Squick Challenge after all. To check it out, go to _February Doldrums Squick From Hell_ challenge and join the fun!

He saw her laughing  
one day as she walked away  
to the place she stayed.

She intrigues me, thought  
the boy who was champion.  
I want what I see.

He ran for his cape,  
red, it was, to keep harm out.  
He carried his wand.

Something else to woo  
this giant of a lady.  
Perhaps some dinner.

"We have chops and beets,"  
said all the lively house elves,  
helpful and so cute.

"I'll be back for you,"  
he grunted, eyeing Dobby.  
"You can be my snack."

Running through the door,  
Madame Maxime on his mind,  
he ran into Snape.

"Pardon," he stuttered,  
"I wasn't watching the door.  
Pardon again, sir."

"Potter, five points off  
your house's lot, I'm taking."  
The professor glared.

"Fine, you slimy git,"  
but Snape was moving away  
and never heard him.

Olive-skin prevailed,  
sending him for the exit.  
Peace. All was quiet.

"I want you," he screamed.  
The quiet shattered at once,  
heads popping out doors.

"My dearest Madame,"  
he cried, "I don't want to go.  
Tell me I can stay."

"Mon Petit Harry,  
you are a child with much I  
wish to possess. Come."

Her voice was like fire,  
crackling with heat, roaring hot  
against his smooth skin.

The door of the coach  
swung wide, her figure looming  
against the darkness.

Her great arm beckoned,  
drawing him forward to her  
sizable portions.

"Have you had dinner?"  
He pulled out lamb chops and beets,  
enticing her lust.

Thoughts of house elf love,  
after this meal and super-  
sized love, gave him pain.

"Hurry and eat, love.  
I need you to show me how  
love can truly be."

"Not love," she murmured  
around the t-bone of meat.  
"What we do is more."

Her lips demanded  
what her body desired most,  
his manhood inside.

They petted and kissed,  
each exploring body parts  
normally covered.

His name on her lips  
rocked the carriage as she came,  
her skin glistening.

"This time," she grunted,  
"I want you to scream with me.  
Move heaven and earth."

A candle sputtered.  
She leaned over and blew air,  
dousing smoky flame.

Next, she moved to him,  
blowing on his skin so moist.  
In response, he moaned.

"Madame," he stuttered,  
his body tightened, ready.  
"Tell me you want me."

"I want you. No. Need."  
Her loud voice deepened as he  
slid himself in her.

For one so large, she  
was a tight fit. His breath hissed  
as heaven did move.

She bucked up, tossing  
him high against the ceiling.  
"Hold on tight" she growled.

He let go, afraid  
she would pull him down to her.  
"Gently," he whined, scared.

"You are champion.  
Act like one. I want to hurt."  
He knew he was lost.

It all went downhill  
when she decided to change  
and spend time on top.

His cries went unheard,  
his mouth covered. All was lost  
until she moved off.

Gulping breaths of air,  
he discovered her snoring,  
lying on her side.

His body sated  
for the present, he got dressed.  
The beets were stone cold.

Exiting the room,  
Harry pulled on his red cape.  
Now, for the house elf.


End file.
